In view of the increasingly aggravated energy shortage crisis, energy conservation and environmental protection issues are reaching a global consensus. According to studies, ten percent of regular household power usage is wasted, mostly occurring when corresponding electrical appliances are in a standby state instead of an operating state.
Fortunately, newly developed intelligent chip modules can be built in home electrical appliances to significantly lower power consumed upon the standby state of the electrical appliances, and may be designed as intelligent receptacle to monitor irregular power consumption of electrical appliances, thereby digitally managing household power consumption to alleviate the tremendous unnecessary wasting of energy and provide power-saving effects. Moreover, when electrical appliances consume power abnormally, the intelligent receptacle can automatically cut off power, rendering more flexible and safer use of household power.
Currently, due to the limited mounting space on the wall, outer cases of conventional digital wireless network intelligent receptacles are fixed in size and an inner space of the conventional receptacles is almost fully utilized. Further, conventional intelligent chip modules in the market are also fixed in size. If two intelligent chip modules are simultaneously mounted in a receptacle, the receptacle has insufficient space to accommodate the overall size of the intelligent chip modules, let alone related metal pins necessarily mounted inside the receptacle. Despite the availability of two power sockets, each regular digital wireless network intelligent receptacle actually has only one power socket monitored by an MCU to keep track of power consumption by an electrical appliance plugged into the socket.
Since each digital wireless network intelligent receptacle has only one power socket monitored and controlled, if users do not pay too much attention and randomly plug an electrical appliance in one of the two power sockets, the electrical appliance may have half a chance of failing to be monitored and the still existing continuous power wastage problem leads to incomplete power management. In consideration of the power wasted by each family, the accumulated power wasted by a numerous families in a community should be staggering. Such an outcome surely leads to a failure of achieving a city-wide and a nation-wide power management policy.